Quiescent Filament
by dragon's nest
Summary: Kagami reflects on things he had never thought before after a certain incident. Later that day, he realizes that the answer is not far-fetched as the blonde says, albeit in his own way. [2/2]
1. tête–à–tête

**Kuroko no Basuke owned not by me. After Seirin won against Touou and WC. Please mind that this story is purely fictional.**

* * *

.

.

.

_"-...Hey, Aomine. What do you think of Momoi-san?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know, what do you think of her or something?"_

_"...Well, she's..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"She's...a pain in the ass."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**tête–à–tête (**/ˌteɪt.əˈteɪt/**)**

_**noun.**_

**1. A face-to-face meeting, or private conversation between two people.**

**2. A bench or sofa that allows two people to talk face-to-face.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Momoi's breath hitched when she coincidentally heard the conversations his childhood friend had. In an instant, she felt this suffocating feeling from her heart. For once, Momoi was glad that he could attend class normally and not skipping it like usual. That was why when Aomine had struck a normal conversation to boys in his class who weren't related to basketball, she was curious on how things will work.

Against all odds, Momoi respected Aomine so she decided to leave him alone. However, when she was about to leave, she heard one of the boys mentioned her name. Then she heard his accursed answer. True to say that his answer befitted on how she thought he felt about her presence in his life, but how could she had this tug on her heart? Was that all he truly view her? If he said that to that boy, did he say that to Kuroko as well? Why did he keep quiet after so long?

That was the first time she felt weird and not truly belong to the place she was. When she realized, she was running away.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's dangerous to stand in front of the yellow line like that."

The voice snapped her from her thoughts. She was, in fact, standing in front of the yellow line at the train station. But alas, she didn't care enough to notice small things like that. She was desperate enough to meet Tetsu_-kun _again for a reason she didn't know.

"...I'm sorry."

Momoi replied shortly without looking at the person. When she stepped back, she recognized the shoes the person who warned her before. The same very shoes that Aomine loved to wear. The same ruffed voice she used to hear, almost on par with Aomine's voice. Something clicked inside her mind but _he _had beaten her to say it first by touching her shoulder.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"...Ah, Kagamin." She muttered with a stretched smile, "It's been a while."

Kagami's dual eyebrows flicked, "...Didn't we meet the last week?"

"...Oh, yeah." Momoi mentally noted her mistake; they indeed met last Saturday on a small street ball match. "I'm sorry."

Her unintelligent reply made him stared at her for a few moments.

Momoi thought that he understood that she didn't want to talk to anyone as he turned away his sight from her, but he inquired her again but slowly this time.

"Are you having another fight with_ him_?"

Momoi shook her head in reply.

"But it involves that guy."

She nodded.

"Is he being an ass again?"

This time around, Momoi turned her gaze to meet his eyes but no words came from her lips.

"Yes, then." Kagami scratched his cheek before he continued, "He didn't attend practice."

Momoi shook her head again. Her hairs were messily fluttered as the winds passed by.

"Yelling at you?"

"Punching you?"

"Harassing you?"

By each questions, her answer was no. Her moods seemed lighter while imagining things he said. After all, Aomine would never cause her any harm. When they were little, her parents had entrusted her to him and Aomine had never once betrayed their trust; even with how he looked as if he didn't care.

"I give up." Kagami raised his hands, "But don't fret too much on that."

"...I know." Momoi's expression turned a bit softer, "He's always like that since very little."

"Ah, I've almost forgotten that you're his childhood friend." Kagami awkwardly replied which tugged her to smile a little, "Sorry, did I say too much?"

"Not really." Momoi's voice trailed off, "...You don't attend practice today?"

"Nah. Today's off." He replied with a grunt at not having practice even for a day. "So I got here to buy this."

Momoi noticed the logo of the plastic bag. Aomine shopped there often as well. If she wasn't wrong, they had the same size. Now that you thought about it, their favorite foods might be similar. Clothes size? Check. Appearance? If Aomine didn't inherit the color of his grandfather's skin, probably the same. Relation with Kuroko? No doubt. Love basketball? One still and one tried to love it again.

Momoi looked to the ground, her eyes empty. The guy in front of him almost on par with her childhood friend. Maybe, she was just tired. Deep inside her, she wanted to stop revolving her world around Aomine. Regardless the situation, she always relied to Aomine in every situation.

.

.

.

Away...from Aomine?

.

.

.

Before she knew it, tears fell down from her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

"...So that's what happened." Kagami gave her a canned drink after dragging the crying girl to the nearest park, "But sheesh, do you really have to cry at small things like that?"

Accepting his treat, Momoi looked down after hearing his outburst, "...I'm sorry, Kagamin."

Kagami scratched his back awkwardly, "...That's not what I meant." He leaned his arm on the bench, "I'm sorry, it seems I'm not good at saying things like everyone said."

"...But even so, I make you worry." Momoi's grip on the canned drink on her lap tightened, "You're a lot like Aomine_-kun_, you know."

"And that made you cry," Kagami ruffled his blazing hairs. "Don't lump me with him, damn it." He immediately added, "Forget about the cursing. A bad habit of mine."

Momoi tugged a sincere smile, "It's okay. I'm used to it." She closed her eyes and muttered, "...Kagamin, you're really kind."

"Kind? Me?" Now Kagami was taken aback, "You're saying a weird thing, Momoi." But even so, his cheeks turned red as he covered it with his large hand.

Momoi giggled at his reaction which made him turned redder.

"I- I'd say!" He interrupted her giggle while making his eyes to the other direction, "...You're not like other girls."

"Do I look like a boy?" Momoi blinked hearing his statement.

"No!" His denial came in quick, "...I meant, you like basketball as much as we do."

"That's because it's the only thing I can do to support everyone in games they love." Momoi looked at the yellow sky before fixing her gaze to his eyes, "Why do you love basketball, Kagamin?"

Kagami took a sip from the canned cola, "I guess I can naturally know others by playing basketball." He paused a moment, "It's just I feel my adrenaline pumps up against strong people."

"Really?" Another smile escaped her lips, "...I've once asked him why he played basketball, but I've forgotten his answer already...after those moments." Momoi turned her face to him, smiling sincerely, "But I guess I'll get the same answer like what you said before."

"Go back."

"Huh?" Momoi tilted her head as winds past them, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kagami let out a sigh, "Go back, Momoi." He ruffled her hairs, something that only her father and Aomine did. "...You can't stay away from him as much as you want to."

"...But-"

"I bet you know already that he's just saying the first thing that past his mind." Kagami chuckled at the thought, "...You're right, he and me are similar in certain degrees." He continued after he paused for a moment, "That's why I know that he's not serious."

"...Yes, you're right." Momoi patted his shoulder, "_Ne, _while you're a lot like Aomine_-kun_, you're not totally like him." She muttered as her voice trailed off, "...I wonder what it's like if you switched place with him?"

"I'll not be an ass as he does." Kagami wondered as well, "No, that's not truly right. Maybe I'll be like him now, I'm not sure."

"You're not." Momoi replied firmly, "If it's Kagamin, I'm sure you'll not waver like that."

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

It turned to be a comfortable silent after few moments. The sky looked very warm with the combination of orange and red together. The sound of birds chirping seemed very distant as they lost on their own thoughts.

"..._Ne_, Momoi."

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to ask since we met today." Kagami inquired slowly, "...Do you forget your bag on your way to back home?"

"Ah." That was when Momoi realized that she didn't bring anything. She even left her blazer at the gymnasium. It seemed that she was running away without them. She smacked her forehead lightly, "I forgot to take them with me."

.

.

.

.

.

"Is it really alright?" Momoi asked the boy, "I mean, you're on way home and I screw your plan."

"Nah, don't sweat it. Touou is a very large school, isn't it?" True to his words, Kagami was tagging along to Touou High which was a surprise thing to do. "Besides, it's getting dark. I can't let you wander alone without Aomine."

"Without Aomine_-kun_?"

"...You don't know?" Kagami asked her back, as he scratched his head. "His presence made everyone scared at the thought of going near you."

"...That's the first time I heard such things." Momoi directed the way to their gymnasium, "Maybe that's why no boys in Touou strike a normal conversation with me except the club members?"

"...Oi, seriously?" Now Kagami stared at her incredulously, "Now that I think about it, I always wonder why girls here don't speak with me often like at States."

"We're the same then!" Momoi clasped her hand together with him, "But I never thought Kagamin is sensitive like that. I thought only Ki_-chan _does."

"_That_ Kise?"

"Come on, he's not that bad. Ki_-chan _is a person who cared the most for others. Second only to Tetsu_-kun_, of course." Momoi paused for a while, "Maybe that's why he can copy others without much deal." She exclaimed, "Speaking of which, we're already here."

Kagami had stopped noticing his surrounding when he realized that they arrived already. The building in front of him was larger than his school, but that was to be expected of Touou High after all. They went to fetch the bag first from the girl's locker room.

"Do you want to greet everyone?" Momoi inferred as they walked closer to the gym. Hearing the sounds of basketball shoes made Kagami smile as Momoi noted, "You know everyone in the court, right?"

"Yes, but that's not necessary." His eyes were blazing like fire, "Next time we met it'll be a match. Or next Saturday's one-on-one."

Momoi smiled in return, "If you say so."

Contrary on what they said, the gym door opened. It revealed the former and current Captain, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu. It seemed that they were talking about something related to basketball.

"Momoi! Where have you been?" Wakamatsu exclaimed sternly making the girl winced, "We're discussing the format of our players in court and you're not there."

"...I'm sorry, I-"

"She just got back from our school, observing things." Kagami piped in, cutting her apology. Momoi blinked hearing this, "Right, Momoi?"

"...Uh, yeah."

"Why are you here, Kagami?" Wakamatsu strictly said once again, "Here's not Seirin's."

"You got a problem with that?" Kagami's bushy eyebrows twitched of annoyance.

Imayoshi laughed dryly, ending the spark between them. "I guess that's what we got from our reliable manager."

"What's all this ruckus about? Have you found Satsuki?" Momoi gulped at the familiar voice from the other side of the door. It belonged no one but Aomine Daiki after all. "Oh, you're here already. Where the hell are you going? You turned off your damn phone!"

"Sorry, Aomine_-kun_." Momoi looked at the ground, noting the almost similar model of basketball shoes both Aomine and Kagami were wearing. "I forgot to turn it on."

"Sheesh! Look at me when you're talking to me." Without any warning, Aomine raised her chin. The others present looked at his blunt action, "There, better."

"You're...an idiot, Aomine."

"Huh?" Aomine finally realized that Kagami was there, "Why are you here, Kagami?"

"Forget it." Kagami snorted as he handed down her bag to her hand, "I guess I'll be back now, then."

"Ah, I walk you to the gate then, Kagamin." Momoi inferred as she walked next to him, "Thank you for walking me back to school, even if you don't have to."

Again, without warning, Aomine pulled her wrist back before she can stand next to Kagami. His eyes looked stern as his eyebrows furrowed down. Imayoshi let out a sarcastic chuckle and Wakamatsu seemed to vote for Aomine.

"You don't have to go with him." Aomine replied shortly, "We still have discussion."

He gestured her by tightening his grip. It was very stung, so it made Momoi winced in pain.

Kagami's eyebrows raised as he grabbed his tanned hand, "Let go, Aomine." He reasoned it to him, "She's hurting already, damn it."

Realizing his mistake, Aomine released her wrist. True tho his rival's words, the wrist turned red already. "Sorry, Satsuki." But his voice stayed firmly, "But she stays here."

Momoi gestured Kagami to end this fight in which he nodded as an agreement, before she muttered the obvious. "Stupid Aomine_-kun_."

"I think I should go now." Kagami grinned before he left, "I'll see you later, Momoi."

"See you, Kagamin." She smiled in return, "Be careful on your back home."

Looking at their casual exchange, Aomine had this unsettling feeling inside his stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

_"She's...a pain in the ass."_

_"Ouch man, you don't mean that!"_

_"You're lying, aren't you? That means I can aim her right?"_

_"Don't you dare. She loves someone else."_

_"Aww man, what a shame!"_

_"Speaking of which, that Ashiya from 1-D has very large boobs, right?"_

_"Eeh? Isn't it Norimaki-senpai from 2-A?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...But to me she's...irreplaceable."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**I finally finished! Hello again. I've always wanted to make a KagaMomoAo story, but finally I got the inspiration by their similar but not much personalities. It's a bit silly story, but do you mind leaving a review? I'd love to hear from your point of view. Thank you in advance :)**


	2. coup d'œil

**AU, after Winter Cup. I owned not Kuroko no Basuke.**

.

.

.

_"-...Kagami, have you ever got yourself a girlfriend?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"A-girl-friend."_

_"Yeah, you're from States, right? You might have two or three back there."_

_"I doubt it, senpai."_

_"Hush, Kuroko!"_

_"But I agree with Kuroko."_

_"Because Bakagami is stupid?"_

_"...That's truly mean, Izuki-senpai."_

_"Why don't we ask directly to the person, then? Mitobe said."_

_"Answer it, Kagami."_

_"...You all really-! Sheesh, and why should I have a girlfriend?"_

_"See! I told you so!"_

_"Kagami, you're no fun at all."_

_"Do you want to join us on a blind date next Saturday?"_

_"No thank you."_

_"Aww, how boring!"_

_"I think Kagami-kun will end up marrying his basket ball."_

_"What was that, Kuroko!"_

_"Everyone, focus on the game!"_

_"YES MA'AM!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**coup d'œil (**ku-dœj**)**

_**noun.**_

**1. **At a glance, glimpse

**2.** Unsaid things that eye catches.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was another fine Saturday. The sun was shining warmly as he made his way down to the park he always visited recently. His breathe puffed on the air, it seemed Spring was just around the corner after all. The trace of snows was almost transparent for everyone to notice.

"Kagamin!"

A feminine voice exclaimed from behind. Kagami tugged a small smile as he turned his eyes away. Suddenly, the female figure slipped as she stepped on slippery ground. Thankfully, a firm stature held her back from behind, allowing her to regain her composure.

Walking to their sides, Kagami heard their normal fight. He grinned as he greeted them, "Yo."

"Good morning, Kagamin." A small smile graced Momoi's lips, "Out for jogging again?"

"Yes." He stretched his arms, "I just can't stay quiet at home, doing nothing."

"Maybe you should learn a thing or two from him, Aomine_-kun_."

"Shut up, Satsuki." The tanned guy who seemed drowsy flicked Momoi's forehead, "Rather than you worry about me, worry about yourself and your inedible cooks."

Momoi protested at the revelation, "I'm learning how to cook, in case you don't know. Kagamin gives me some tips after tasting one!"

"Really?" Aomine sneered sarcastically, "They tasted horrible, I know." He looked as if he ate the same things again, "But look at the bright side. That way, you'll immune yourself of food poisoning, Kagami."

Kagami wanted to agree on that, but he didn't dare to with Momoi looked as if she wanted to cry at the insult. "...Nah, with practices, she'll be better."

"Come on, you're too soft." Aomine went past him and started dribbling the ball like usual, "One-on-one with me, Kagami!"

Kagami shrugged as an answer before he spared a look at the girl who was left. Her bright smile made a strange pull inside his stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

_"...I wonder...how does it feel...to like someone?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"...You're awfully quiet these days, Kagami_-kun_."

A voice interrupted his thought deep inside his head. The voice came up from his partner who handed him a bottle of mineral water.

"I don't." Kagami instinctively replied. But knowing well that he couldn't deceive Kuroko, he changed his mind. "Just a bit."

"It's a good thing, actually." Kuroko mustered a small smirk which replied by a soft punch from the light, "What are you thinking?"

"Kagami paused for a while as he noted that they were alone in their gymnasium, "...I've always wanted to ask..." But then Kagami shook his head, "Nah, forget about it."

Narrowing his eyes, Kuroko punched his light's stomach with _kai_. "Are you stupid?" His eyes batted with a pair of wincing scarlet for few moments before Kuroko sighed in defeat. "Just spit it out. I won't laugh," the invisible player paused, "probably."

"Please." Contrary to Kuroko thought he would react, Kagami pleaded him seriously. "I can't concentrate in basket like this." Kuroko waited for him to continue, "I've been...feeling out these days. You know, like," Kagami scratched his back, "...not being me or something like that."

Kuroko was quiet as he examined his partner's expression for a while. "...Kagami_-kun _is really useless at things like these." Before he could reply, Kuroko had already stood up and offered him his hand. "Let's talk at Majiba."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Why is this blonde shit here?" Kagami pointed accusingly, "I didn't say to include him!"

"Come on, Kagamicchi!" The blonde model exclaimed as he pointed with his thumb, "The other tables are full already. Besides, with this kind of weather, you have no choice but to stay here." Kise leaned with his hand on his chin as he whispered to Kuroko, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No." Kuroko and Kise turned their eyes to Kagami as he said, "It can wait. Let's order something before it starts to crowd."

"Ah, you're right_-ssu_. Let me-"

"A vanilla shake, two colas, and four regular burgers, right?" Kuroko had already stood and asked them their orders, "I'll be back soon."

"If Kurokocchi says so." When Kuroko had left to order, Kise grinned as he folded his hands. "So, what are you consulting with Kurokocchi?"

"E-Eh!? How do you-?"

Ignoring Kagami's denial, Kise smirked in reply. "I know. Your face is turning red like tomato, by the way. I just feel something different with you these days. Oh anyway, sorry for interrupting, blame the rain outside."

"You're really-" Kagami covered his red face with his hand as he leaned to the table, "As she said, you're more sensitive than everyone thought. Second only to Kuroko."

"Momocchi said that?" A small laugh escaped his lips, "Thank you, then."

"I didn't say it came from Momoi, though." Kagami raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I'm a magician." Kise held back a laugh with his hand as he dodged Kagami's punch on his head, "Kagamicchi is like an open book to me, since you're really like Aominecchi. But then, Kurokocchi might already know what you're going to ask him."

"I'm not him, damn it."

"Psychologically the same. Ah, the rain turns out really bad."

A short silence passed them as they looked at the droplets of rain outside.

"...Hey, Kise."

"Yes?"

"...I want to ask you something." Kagami's eyes narrowed down as he said it seriously, "...How does it feel...to like someone?"

"...That's-" Kise was taken aback by the naïve question before a sincere smile crept up from his lips, "...Has Kagamicchi...never fallen in love someone before?"

Instead of an answer, Kise received another question. "Have you?"

"...I still do."

"Really! So?" Kagami repeated the question eagerly, "How does it feel to like someone?"

Kise remarked calmly as he closed his eyes, "Well if you asked me, being with that person is comfortable and reassuring. It's as if the time spends with that person is quicker than usual, but the other time it's not, it feels like eternity."

"How do you know it's not a mere admiration?"

Kise opened his eyes as he said, "You just know. The way you see that person, it feels different from see others." Kise leaned in closer to the table, "So, you like someone, Kagamicchi?"

"I don't." Kagami replied shortly, "I'm just curious. Some time before this, everyone from Seirin asked me whether if I have a girlfriend."

"Then, I take you never fall in love before?" Kise teasingly asked him, "Even when you're in States?"

Kagami thought as he tilted his head, "Nope. Well, there's this case when I thought Alex was awesome, but hey, that's different with your description of love!"

"Hmm, that's more like, admiration." Kise analyzed the story, "Probably like I'm with Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi with Aominecchi."

"That's an awesome triangle," Kagami snorted in reply. "Along those girlfriends you used to date, have you ever thought that you really love her?"

"It's a difficult question." Kise grinned proudly, "You know, me being awe- Kagamicchi, I'm talking!" He grunted when the Tiger tried to smack him on the head. "Put it short, I did have." This attracted Kagami's attention, but Kise quickly dismissed it. "Though, it's all in the past, we have different ways of thinking so we broke up. Kind of cliche, right?"

"It seems hard for you." Kagami remarked jokingly, "Were you cried?"

"Surprisingly, I didn't." Kise lightly said as he turned to see the droplets of rain fell down on the window, "Well, it's not like I really like her." He added with a small sad smile, "That time, I already like someone else." He turned his eyes to the window as it reflected the light from inside, "But in the end, I'm scared to pour my feelings. So I ran away."

"Two timing bastard."

"That's cruel!"

"But," Kagami cut his plea as he regained his attention, "I don't want to blame you. Well, I'm not in the position where I can judge you anyway." Kagami continued, "What happened to that girl you like?"

"Still the same. Unwavering. I think that's why I'm attracted-" Kise pouted as he leaned his cheek with his palm, "Hey, I'm not here to talk about that. How about the girl you seem to like?"

"A- Ah, she?" Kagami shook his head, "No, that's not possible. It's not that I like her really. She has someone she likes and I know this person she likes too. And she gets this pervert, irrationally talented-"

"-Overprotective childhood friend." Kise grinned teasingly, "I think I know who she is."

"Of course, I'm talking about-"

"Ki_-chan_! Kagamin!"

Kagami immediately froze as Kise stiffled a laugh. Momoi Satsuki, drenched in rain, exclaimed as she went to their seats. It was a rare sight to see her, but it was rarer to see that she was alone without the particular boy.

"Good evening, Momocchi." Kise smiled charmingly, "It's been a while. Were you shopping? Where's Aominecchi?"

"Un, Wakamatsu_-senpai _asked me to restock the supplies." Momoi showed them plastic bags from different kind of sports shops as she said, "Aomine_-kun _was training so I went with Sakurai_-kun_. We both parted way on going back home." Momoi looked around, "Are you guys with Tetsu_-kun_?"

"I'm here."

Kuroko suddenly arrived with tray of foods they ordered from behind the girl. While both boys seemed to have heart attacks, the girl just beamed like usual.

"Tetsu_-kun_! I miss you!" Just when she was about to hug him like usual, she stopped midway. "Eh, sorry. Your clothes will get wet if I hug you."

"I don't mind." Kuroko tugged a small rare smile, "But more importantly, Momoi_-san_, do you bring a change of clothes? You'll get cold if you stay that way."

"Ah, you're right." Momoi clasped her hands together before she examined her bag, "If I'm not wrong, I bring my towel and some fresh clothes... Found them!"

"It's not enough." Kagami spoke for the first time as he took the jersey he once shoved inside his bag, "Wear this."

"Thank you, Kagamin." She smiled to them as she turned her back, "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Kuroko waved at her as he seated himself, "Watch your steps, it's slippery."

"Un, I will!"

When Momoi left the place, Kuroko sipped from his vanilla shake as he said with his usual blank expression, "By the way, it's very amusing to hear two boys talking about their love life."

"You overheard us?" Kagami raised his tone, "Oh, and it's not like what you're thinking!"

"_Maa_, Kagamicchi, calm down!" Kise patted his shoulder as he reasoned, "After all, it's not unusual for Kurokocchi to pop up and said, 'I'm here from beginning', right?"

"..."

"...Let's eat."

"Hey, don't ignore me! Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I told you I'm fine on my own." Momoi remarked as she walked to her house with Kagami. She was stubborn, but she knew best not to argue when Kuroko was there. She puffed her cheeks, "I know it's quite far from your house and it's still raining!"

"Nah, don't mind it." Kagami dismissed the thought as he repositioned the umbrella, "A bit jogging won't hurt."

"But still..." Momoi finally relented the thought, "Oh, thank you for the jersey. It's really warm. I'll wash it before I return it for you."

"It's not necessary."

"Kagamin." Momoi quirked her eyebrows together, "At times like these, a 'thank you, Momoi' would be better right?"

Kagami held back a laughter as he patted her head, "Thank you then, Momoi."

"Hey! Say it from your bottom of your heart." Momoi pouted at the light reply from the returnee, "Once again."

"Thank you for everything," Kagami ruffled her hairs as he said, "Momoi Satsuki."

"...Kagamin?"

"Oi, Satsuki!"

A loud shout from the other way made them startled. It came from Aomine Daiki under the white plastic umbrella. He still wore Touo's jersey as a puff of breathe escaped his lips. He was leaning to the wall next to a lightning pole.

"Aomine_-kun_, you're still here?" Momoi asked him when they arrived, "Aren't you suppose to be home already?"

Instead of an answer, Momoi got her head flicked. "You're late! I can't call you at all, damn it! Ryou said you were back earlier!" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her arm to his side. "Come on, let's go home. Your parents are worried." He spared Kagami a glance, "Thanks for bringing this girl, Kagami."

"No problem."

"Thank you, Kagamin." Momoi turned her gaze before they completely left, "I guess, see you next Saturday?"

"Yeah."

After a while, they left. Droplets of rain were falling down from the umbrella to his shoulder, but Kagami didn't spare any heed. His gaze only stayed to the girl who had already left with the tanned boy. Not long after, he turned his back and walked opposite way.

When he was sure that they already far from him, he stopped and looked at the dark sky. He grinned and muttered to himself, "...Damn. This is...no good."

.

.

.

.

.

_"By the way, whose jersey are you wearing? Tetsu's?"_

_"...No."_

_Momoi spared a glance behind, looking at the drenched shoulder of the boy who was walking opposite them. A small smile graced her lips once again._

_"It's Kagamin's."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**This is especially for: nyunyunkyunkyun, AJ-Machado, WinterRaineeDay91, Ginpachi-sensei, hlflores, akashiseijuurou, crystallized cherry, FairyLucyka, peachlover, and jgbravo97. While the first chapter emphasized AoMomo, this one focused on KagaMomo's development. I really hope my feelings on writing this can be conveyed by my crappy writing. Thank you for reading! See you later!**


End file.
